


Blessing

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [5]
Category: As the World Turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke writes a poem after he tells his parents he is gay. Oneshot, songfic based on "Blessing" by Scott Alan.
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493





	Blessing

_"I'm gay."…"I don't know who you are anymore."…"I'm still me, Mom."… "For the first time I don't know how to be your mother."_

These words ran through Luke Snyder's mind as he slowly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He entered his bedroom and sighed. It had had to be done. He could not keep living a lie – or living with a secret, whichever it may be. Of course, the reaction was what he had expected but had hoped wouldn't be. He knew in his heart that what he felt was meant to be, that it wasn't something unnatural or disgusting; his attraction to other men was a gift, not a curse.

Luke sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. He opened a blank page in Microsoft Word and began to write, an unwanted tear sliding down his face.

The next day while Luke was outside playing basketball Lily Snyder entered her son's bedroom with a pile of freshly-laundered clothes. She placed the clothes on his bed and turned to leave his room when Luke's open laptop caught her eye. Despite knowing it was wrong and an invasion of her son's privacy Lily walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. She cried as she read the opened document. A poem:

**I'm taking back my allegations  
I misdirected my life  
I've changed, I'm a different man  
How our love ain't right  
But I only wish, you would understand  
How our love is exactly, what God has planned  
Just try to remember**

**That I'm still your baby, your blood, have your eyes, have your smile,  
I'm sorry this hurts you, I'm sorry this numbs you  
But I'm not ashamed of this fire I've inflamed  
I was given this gift to love from heavens hands  
Don't abandon me now for loving another man  
All I ask is in time, you'll give me your blessing**

**I know deep down you love me, I could use that love right now  
I know time heals the hurting, I just hope you come around  
Cause I'm finally proud to state who I am  
Your close-minded thoughts won't leave me condemned  
And I'm sorry this hurts you**

**But I'm still your baby, your blood, have your eyes, have your smile,  
Nothing has changed here, I'm still the same  
You taught me to love with my heart, I still do  
I was given this gift to love from heaven's hands  
And I know this is not the life you have planned  
But I ask that in time, you'll give me your blessing**

**Cause I couldn't remain living inside this lie,  
Every day that I do more and more of me dies  
I'm just here to remind you  
That I'm still your baby, your blood, have your eyes, have your smile,  
I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry you're wounded  
But I'm not ashamed of this fire I've inflamed  
I was living this life for somebody else,** ****  
Now this is my chance to live it for myself  
All I ask is in time, you give me your blessing

**Give your blessing**

**Your blessing**


End file.
